


i'm taking back the crown by kevystel [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of 'i'm taking back the crown' by kevystelSummary: ‘I can do it,’ Viktor says. He’s seventeen. ‘I’ll choreograph it myself.’It doesn't all go smoothly. He messes up a triple toe loop and is so angry at himself that he changes his next two jumps to a quadruple salchow and a quadruple flip, to the roars of the crowd.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'm taking back the crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579233) by [kevystel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/pseuds/kevystel). 



**Title** : i'm taking back the crown  
 **Author** : kevystel  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Victor Nikiforov, Yakov, Yuri Plisetsky  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : ‘I can do it,’ Viktor says. He’s seventeen. ‘I’ll choreograph it myself.’  
It doesn't all go smoothly. He messes up a triple toe loop and is so angry at himself that he changes his next two jumps to a quadruple salchow and a quadruple flip, to the roars of the crowd.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8579233)  
**Length** 0:16:36  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/i%27m%20taking%20back%20the%20crown%20by%20kevystel.mp3)  
Music is Emperor’s New Clothes by Panic! at the Disco


End file.
